


第二块碎片

by HKR



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKR/pseuds/HKR
Summary: 想做的狗狗，和不太想做的羊羊。黏黏糊糊，总之就是贴贴(*˘︶˘*).。.:*♡
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	第二块碎片

*

Eddy暖乎乎的、充满存在感地扑上床，钻进被子。旁边已经躺着一个人了，这个人背对着他，没有对他的到来做出任何表示。  
Brett陷在被子里，被子一直拉到下巴，只留给他一个毛绒绒的后脑勺。他的手机屏幕亮着，耳朵边缘被这一点点光照得透明，似乎看得到底下青色和红色的细细的血管。Eddy看着这个圆鼓鼓的后脑勺看得心痒，没来由地生出一种支配的冲动，类似小朋友突然按住兔子，或者智障成年男子试图把猫咪幼崽含在嘴里。  
他挪过去，啪叽一下把他压在身体下面。Brett发出橡皮鸭子被挤扁的叽的一声。  
“哦，天。”Brett说。  
“你，”Eddy震惊道，“你那是什么声音！”  
“……不是我叫的。”Brett挣扎了一下，“让开。”  
压着他的感觉很好，怀抱里充实，生命的重量和体积感让人满足。更重要的是，他切实的在他掌控之下，哪里也没有去，这种感觉简直就像拴住一只本来能飞的氢气球。他一点也不想动，但Brett的声音里大概有三成是认真的。Eddy知道他可以选择假装听不见，Brett是不会生气的，但是即使不生气，他也许也会直接走掉，那样就得不偿失了。  
他只好勉为其难地做出一点让步，容许了他一只胳膊玩手机的自由。  
Brett没有再表示抗拒了。他调整姿势，让Eddy可以把下巴搁在他肩颈之间，然后继续用一只手滑动手机屏幕。  
Eddy跟他一起看。因为他不用拿手机，所以双手都空闲着。这个没事做的家伙不安分地动来动去，被Brett踹了一脚，安静下来。过了一会儿，他的手从Brett的睡衣下摆伸进去，沿着腰线一路往上，经过肋骨，一直摸到胸前。  
“硬的。”他表示。  
“……”Brett的呼吸窒了一下，“冷的。”他回答。  
床头灯的照明柔和而昏暗，空调的显示屏在它的光芒之外亮着。是惬意到使人昏昏欲睡的温度。他会觉得冷，大概是因为他有一点低烧。这可能也是他没有让他走开的原因——Eddy刚刚洗过澡，约等于一个大型恒温热水袋。  
屏幕里滑过大段大段的文章。他对新闻没什么兴趣，当然Brett也没打算认真阅读，滑动的手指几乎没有停顿，是每页只读四五个关键词的程度。Eddy很快就放弃了思考，无意识地、有一下没一下地，用粗糙坚硬的指腹摩擦和拨弄那两个敏感的突起。他偶尔用短短的指甲剐蹭它们，有时Brett猜得到，他只能得到一次更深的呼吸；而猜不到的时候，他就能享受他令人愉悦的紧绷和颤抖。  
“立起来了。”他报告道，接着又异想天开地说，“只玩这里，能射出来吗？”  
“闭嘴。”Brett回答，“做梦。”  
他低低地笑起来，并起食指和中指捏着他，稍微用了点力气。Brett唔了一声，不舒服地动了动。他没有放手。  
“你喜欢痛一点的。”他思考道。  
“什么？”Brett说。  
“你喜欢激烈一点的。”他纠正。  
这倒是没有必要反驳。Brett勉强接受了这个说法，强调道：“放手。”  
Eddy仿佛没听见，反而捻动手指，给了这个脆弱的、徒有其表的器官一记重击。Brett吃痛地想躲，Eddy已经放开了他，那双手滑下去握着他的腰，稳稳地接着他，借着他往后躲的力，将他的后腰紧紧贴在自己小腹。  
有什么东西抵着他的屁股。真是够了。  
“你好红。”Eddy快乐地说。  
Brett懒得讲话，艰难地抽出手试图摘掉他的眼镜。大概是出于对眼镜（而非他本人）的尊重，他避开了镜片，只勾着鼻梁的部分往下一拉。Eddy偏头避开他的动作，眼镜被带得滑下去，险险挂在鼻尖。他腾出一只手推了回去。  
Brett缩回手，满脸写着不爽。  
怀里的身体比刚才还要热。Eddy重新摸上去，轻轻摩挲刚刚被自己掐过的地方。  
“还痛吗？”他笑着说。  
Brett哼了一声，不置可否。  
“喜欢吗？”他又嘴贱道。  
Brett更不想理他了。他也不在意，自得其乐地摸来摸去，数他凸起的脊柱，描绘他肋骨的形状，最后双手覆在他前胸虚虚托着，低沉道：“B Cup。”

背后传来他胸腔的震动，这个人还在他头顶上傻乐。被他抚摸过的皮肤传来阵阵酥麻，屏幕上的单词一个也进不到脑子里。Brett终于彻底放弃了手机，他关掉屏幕丢开它，推开他的手臂，在他怀里转了个身。  
“哦。”Eddy说。  
他端详他的恋人。他的眼睛里映着暖黄的灯光，灼灼的，脸上是类似守着牛排的狗狗那样期待的、耐心的、快乐的神情。  
“你的眼……”  
Brett懒得听下去了。他按着他的后脑勺，堵住了他的嘴。  
  
  
Fin.  
  



End file.
